Don't Let Me Go - A Good Girl Bad Boy Story
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: It's been ten years, since Ally mysteriously disappeared from Austin's life, leaving him grappling with questions to which he had no answers. But when his record company decides to collaberate with another, they assign him to work with another writer. He just didn't expect that person to be the one who had ruined his life. And who he also still happened to be madly in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Roses are red,**

**Austin is blue,**

**I have a new fic,**

**To explain why to you.**

**Howdy guys! I am back, believe it or not. This is the third installment to When the Good Girl is Stuck With The Bad Boy, and The Adventure of A Lifetime. However, like it's predecessors, it CAN be read as an independent fic. A few things might not make very much sense in the beginning, but it will all clear itself up later on.**

**I warn you all now, this is COMPLETELY different than the stories that prompted this one, but I hope you will all like it just the same. It will seem confusing even to those who HAVE read the other stories, but that's sort of the point until we get farther into the story.**

**Also, I dedicate this Austin and Ally story (Which will be my LAST fanfiction for this fandom) to the readers who have been with me from the beginning, as well as my friend Sienna, whom you all have to thank for bugging me to write this story. For anyone who's wondering, the story is based off of the song Don't Let Me Go, by Harry Styles.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

He awoke to the clatter of glass on wood.

His head ached, pulsing pain throughout his body. He felt like he had been ran over by a truck multiple times. A quick sniff confirmed the last fact. A shower was definitely a necesity.

His musles, stiff with sleep, groaned in protest as he wiped something that was encrusted from his face. He ripped his eyes open, the dull light of the dank interior greeting him. The couch he had crudely used as a bed the night before, sank under his weight. Perhaps staying in the cheapest motel last night hadn't been the wisest idea.

He glanced at the broken beer bottle on the floor, knowing he should clean it up. But he couldn't be bothered.

The door to the motel room was flung open.

He buried his face into his hands, partially to block out the intense light of the hall, partially because he didn't want to face who stormed into his room.

"Austin Monica Moon where the hell have you been?"

Austin looked up, meeting the young woman's eyes. They were still a vivid green, but her dark hair had been cut short in layers, framing her pretty face. She was wearing a smart suit, her business bag slung across her shoulder.

Austin sometimes forgot that she was twenty six now.

"Thalia I-"

But Thalia was having none of it. Her lips were pinched, and her jaw clenched. A familiar expression that she had attained over the years. "I shouldn't be getting calls from Thomas at seven in the morning, asking for a ride to school, because _you _couldn't have been bothered to go home the night before."

Austin rubbed his temples. "Is it the first day of school for him already?" He moaned more so than said. Thalia looked unamused.

"It's his first day of grade twelve, Austin," She responded sharply, crossing her arms. "I called Kainoah and Keenan, and they took him so I could track you down."

His knees threatened to buckle beneath him when he stood, but he stood all the same. He carefully avoided the glass, but ended up knocking over several other alcohol bottles as a result. He didn't bother to pick them up. Thalia finally sighed, her tough exterior crumbling slightly to show her sympathy.

"You can't drink away every memory of her, Austin."

"_I can do what I want!" _His scream ripped from his throat before he was aware of it, tears filling his eyes as they threatened to fall. To fall for her. The ring on his left hand suddenly felt heavy, and he found himself asking, not for the first time, why he still wore it.

Thalia flinched at his scream. It was a sharp jerk, and it was enough for Austin's anger to drain out as he collapsed back onto the couch. He rubbed his eyes again, willing - _needing - _to apologize.

"I'm sorry Thals," He used his nickname for her, his voice nothing but a whisper in the gloom. "It's just so hard sometimes. I thought as time passed, I'd move on. But I can't," He sobbed. "What did I do wrong?"

Two petite hands removed his from his face, as Thalia kneeled in front of the only man that had treated her like a daughter. She sought out his dark eyes with her own, silently sharing in his pain.

"You did nothing wrong," She said, her voice wobbling slightly. "None of us did. Things like that happen in life, but still live on. Even-" Her voice cracked as tears of an old memory filled her blue eyes. "Even if you don't want to."

Austin closed his eyes heavily, pulling Thalia into a hug. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck,just asthey usedto when she was little. His thoughts flashed back to that horrible day back at the orphanage. He sometimes had trouble remembering it had happened sixteen years prior. Occasionally he'd still wake up in the middle of the night, screaming for Thalia not to jump.

She pulled away first, wiping the tear stains from her face, before putting on a brave smile. Austin knew that after Ally had left, Thalia had been the one to keep them all together. Who made sure that all their down payments were paid on time, and that Thomas stayed in school, and Austin wrote new music. Even if most of his music was depressing.

"I should get going," She smiled sadly, getting onto her feet. "I was actually on my way to the police station when Thomas rung me."

If it was even possible, Austin's spirits sunk lower than they already were. His shoulders drooped, and his head hung low as he thought about what Thalia's words meant.

"Is it Peter again?" His empty words echoed in the dark apartment. He watched Thalia bite her lip, before nodding and tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," She admitted hesitantly. Austin knew that she hated telling him when things like these happened, and he had the sneaking suspiscion that she didn't relay to him half of the incidences. "Got picked up last night for vandalizing Barnes and Nobles. Burned a whole shelf of books."

Austin sighed as he rubbed his eyes wearily again. "Make sure you send the charges over to me. I don't want you having to cover them, seeing as how you won't accept money from me, and I know you're saving for your own apartment."

"Course Austin," She smiled as she stood up, avoiding the glass as she walked towards the door. "I'm heading off to the office afterwards, if you need me. Aunt Trish said to make sure you make it to your one o'clock meeting today, otherwise it won't be pretty. And don't forget about tonight."

Austin looked up, blinking. "What was tonight?"

Thalia rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Elise's new showcase. Starts at seven. You _promised _her that you'd make it to this one."

"Right, of course," Austin recalled, standing up and following Thalia to the motel door. "I'll be there."

"Good," Thalia sighed, hugging Austin tightly once more. "I'll see you later," She gave him one last smile, before turning to head back down the hallway. Austin leaned on the door frame for a second watching her, before deciding to call out.

"Hey Thals?" A light overhead flickered, as she paused to look back at him. He scratched his head once before continuing. "Do you know why Peter only burned one shelf?"

A sad smile spread across Thalia's face as she looked at Austin. For a moment, she was ten again.

"It was a young adult shelf," She relayed. "The ones shelving Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"So I guess we'll just have to-"

"Sorry I'm late," Austin cut off Ronny as he burst through the office doors, hair slightly disheveled and clothes rumpled. After Thalia had woken him he had gone to his apartment and showered... only to fall asleep on his couch quickly after that. Had Dez not called him fifteen minutes before, warning him that his wife would strangle Austin if he didn't show up on time, Austin undoubtedly would've slept through this meeting as well.

"Austin," Ronny Ramon gave him a tight smile. "Nice of you to finally show up. I must say, I thought Trish was bluffing when she said you were planning on coming today."

Austin had the decency to look shameful. He had finally managed to sleep off most of his hangover, and was completely alert to everything. So he didn't miss the death glare the Latina sitting next to empty chair was giving him. He meekly took his spot next to her.

"Now that we've got that interuption out of the way," Ronny remarked snidely, "Back to business. Specifically, the business of Ramon Records."

While his boss talked, Austin took a moment to glance around the room. Other than Trish, Ronny, and himself, he recognized three others from the board, which was strange. Ususally just him and his manager were present for these kind of meetings.

"...Austin? Earth to Austin?"

Trish hit him in the arm. Hard.

"Damn it Trish!" He cursed, his eyes finally focusing on his scowling friend. Sometimes he swore that if he wasn't her husband's best friend, she would've killed him long ago. "What?"

But instead of anwering him, she simply turned to Ronny. "He'll do it."

"Wait," Austin's eyes went wide. "Do what?"

"Well, Mr. Moon, if you had been listening," It was Ronny's turn to scowl, "The board and I have agreed that as of late, your music sucks, to put it in easy to understand terms."

Austin's ears perked up in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Simply put, Austin," He reiterated, "You need a new style."

"Why?" He was quick to be on the defensive. "Amnesia is a hit. My fan base hasn't shrunk at all, so what the hell are you complaining about?"

"Your fan base might not have shrunk, Austin, but it hasn't grown in the last eight years either. The sad depressing stuff was fine for a little bit. But that is long overdue. We've decided that you need a new sound, preferably the old one that I hired you for."

At the mention of that, Austin's mood darkened terribly. His fingers itched for another drink as his voice dropped deadly low. "Let's keep the past in the past, shall we?"

It was a challenge, and not once did Austin's eyes waver from Ronny's. Finally, his boss sighed, shoulders dropping slightly, but face still as determined as ever. "Then you're going to have to give me something equally as impressive, Mr. Moon. I've gone to great lengths to keep you with this company. I really hope we don't have to throw it all away."

"He will," Trish's voice cut his retort off with a warning, as Austin opted for leaning back in his chair and sulking. "And he'll start by doing this collaboration."

"Collaboration?" The word caught Austin's interest. "With who? Why?"

"Had you been listening earlier," One of the board members barely held his distaste for the blonde man, "To boost our stocks, Ramon records has agreed to collaborate with Starr records. We've been meeting with them this entrie week, setting out parameters for a contract. We want it to be more than just two singers, it will be several, releasing a whole album. Yourself and Sienna have been chosen to represent us. They will also be providing a singer and a writer."

Sienna was a younger woman, in her early twenties. But Austin found he got along well with her, and she had even helped him on a couple songs, even though Austin wrote almost all of his own music. She was a brilliant writer, and understood Austin's moods enough to help his music.

Austin frowned. "Just because I let Sienna help with a couple of my songs, doesn't mean that I'm okay with writing wnother album with people I don't know."

"Mr. Moon," An old man who Austin could've sowrn was over a hundred, crossed his arms and stared at him. "Perhaps you don't understand the terms of our agreement. You will take part of this collaboration. And you _will _promote the album, and you _will _sing with their singers. You _will _sing what they write and you will not complain about it. Have you come to an understanding?"

Austin ground his teeth and clenched his fists. He wanted to throttel someone, preferably Trish for getting him in this situation, but he simply nodded. Ronny smiled.

"Excellent. The first meeting will be tomorrow at noon. I'll send the details to your manager once their sorted. And you _will _be expected to be on time, Austin."

Thankfully for Austin, the meeting didn't last much longer after that. The more he thought about it, the more he hated Ronny for including him in this deal. So what if his music was slightly depressing? It didn't mean that he needed to _collaborate _with people to change it. Ugh, he really hated that word.

Trish had a few choice words for him before they left, most of it which just went over Austin's head as it usually did. Right on cue she got fed up with him, simply shook her head, and said she'd see him later before storming off.

He merely wandered around a bit after that. He got a coffee at Starbucks, a grande chai tea latte with a pump of rasberry. He hated the drink with a passion, but ended up drinking it anyways. A couple people stopped him for autographs and pictures, but he no longer found the same thrill from the adoration as he used to. He smiled for each picture, but in his eyes they could tell he wasn't there. Some offered their condolences, probably figuring what had him saddened. He sometimes forgot that the world knew most of his secrets.

_Most of them. _Not all. Never all.

His phone went off, alerting him that she had just posted something on Tweeter again. He opened his phone quickly, cursing his fingers even as he did. It was a simple, _Big project in the works for all my fans! Hope you like the new tunes! _But it still made Austin's heart ache. He quickly typed back a response and sent it, even though he knew he wouldn't get a reply.

She didn't even follow him.

He sighed and put his phone away.

Around three o'clock he wandered towards Down Town High, arriving just as the bell went off. He had put some shades on so as not to be too conspicuous, but his hair made it kind of difficult anyways. He watched kids swarm out of the building, some a little too eager to be freed from their first day back, others lingering, talking with friends. He spotted Thomas right away.

At seventeen his brown hair had darkened and was cut in a shaggy ceaser - his bangs spiked up slightly, mostly from running his hands constantly through it. He had dark blue eyes that tended to catch the girls' attention, must to Austin's dismay, and a charismatic attitude to complete it. It did help that he was on the football team as well.

Austin started walking towards him, but before he could call Thomas's name, someone else beat him to it.

"Tommy wait up!" A femal voice echoed from inside the doors. Austin watched in amusement. Thomas _never _let anyone call him Tommy. But instead of reprimanding, a smile stretched across his face as a flying leap of blonde tackled him.

Austin nearly laughed outloud as his sister almost took down the quarterback.

"Well aren't you two adorable?" Austin declared his presence with a smirk and crossed arms. His sister merely rolled her eyes, but Thomas's blush didn't escape his notice. "How was school?"

"Amazing!" Annabeth exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly while she hugged her big brother. "I'm in Calculus, AP English, Law, Physics, Comp Civ, History, and French!"

Austin couldn't help but laugh. She had certainly taken after her name. When Austin was Thomas's age, he had an infinity for Percy Jackson. So when his youngest sister was born, he pestered his parents day in and day out until they named her Annabeth. She had bouncing blonde ringlets similar to the character, but her eyes were the same warm brown as Austin's.

"That sounds like hard work," Austin smiled at his sister before turning to his adoptive son. "How about you? Please tell me you at least took common maths?"

Thomas didn't meet Austin's eye. "Well, I'm in Law, Comp Civ, History, and AP English," Thomas tried. Austin rolled his eyes, but didn't miss how he had several classes with Annabeth. "And the rest is P.E. classes."

"What am I going to do with you?" Austin sighed with a smile. "Anyways, ready for Elise's showcase?"

Thomas looked up flustered. "Oh man, is that today?"

Austin laughed. "Good to know I'm not the only one who forgot," He joked, slapping Thomas on the back before turning to his sister. "Is mom and dad planning on coming?"

Annabeth nodded. "Annalei's been with Elise all day apparently, keeping her nerves down. Apparently this morning she decided that one of her flowers should've been blue instead of red, and nearly had a mental breakdown because of it."

"Sounds like Elise," Austin agreed. "Do you need cash to get home?"

Annabeth shook her head, holding up a bus pass. "Mom and Dad finally thought to buy me one of these this year," She joked. Last year, she had to walk home nearly every single day. Thomas of course insisted on walking with her.

"Alright," Austin hugged his sister one more time, before ruffling her hair affectionately. "See ya later Pancake."

"Back at ya," Annabeth giggled before turning to Thomas. "Text me later?"

"Will do," Thomas smiled, somewhat shyly. Annabeth waved at him one last time, before turning and heading towards the bus stop - her blonde mass of curls disappearing into the crowd. Austin turned to Thomas with a raised brow.

"So," He started slowly. "Have you asked her out yet?"

Austin couldn't help the smile of satisfaction as Thomas's cheeks flamed red again.

"Shut-up," Thomas murmered, although a smile was on his face as he shoved Austin. "She's my bestfriend."

"And technically your Aunt, no less," Austin needled. "But your crush is obvious. Don't deny it."

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Thomas rolled his eyes. Austin smiled, but followed.

They caught a cab home, while Thomas told Austin about his day. Although Austin was a tad dissapointed that Thomas didn't take math, he was proud that he was keeping up with his English. And even just the fact that he was still in school and hadn't dropped out like Peter had in eleventh grade.

Speaking of which, said boy was crashed on Austin's couch when he opened the door.

Somedays, Austin couldn't even recognize Peter anymore. His red hair had faded with age until it was now a dirty blonde which was often unkempt and everywhere. The innoncence had turned into a dark blackness in his brown eyes, and he had sprouted to six feet, resulting in a lanky frame. He dressed the part of a high school drop out as well. Baggy hoodies and low cargo pants, muich to Austin's displeasure. Today he was also sporting a black eye.

"Peter!" Thomas's face lit up. They had always been the closest out of the kids. "I was worried."

"Nothing to be worried about," Peter smirked in a slightly disarming way, opening his eyes slowly but not shifting from his position on the couch.

"What happened to your eye?" Austin pressed, not exactly as impressed. Peter rubbed his eye in confusion, and then winced.

"Bloody hell if I know," The boy yawned. "Probably got in a fight with someone on the way here."

Austin pursed his lips but said nothing. Instead he brought up another equally as sore topic. "Thalia came by this morning."

Peter merely quirked a brow. "Fishing you out of another drunken stupor?"

Austin ground his teeth, but ignored the cold truth to the boy's words. "Mind telling me why you vandalized a book store, Peter?"

The boy shot Austin a cold glare. "The same reason you try to drink yourself to death every so often," His response was cold and calculated. Thomas steppd between the two of them before either of them did something stupid.

"Hey, that's enough," The youngest boy chided. "C'mon. Elise's thing is in an hour and she'll be pissed if we're not there because youguys got into a petty squabble. Peter, I have one of your spare suits in my closet. You know where the shower is. Austin, why don't you call the boys and ask if they need a ride?"

Keenan and Kainoah didn't need a ride - Thomas knew that. Much to their sister's dismay, they tended to blow all their spare cash on the latest set of wheels. Of course, it didn't help that since their adoptive dad was an Internationally renowned singer, they had quite a bit of spare cash.

Austin watched as Peter grumbled something to Thomas, before turning on his heel and stalking off towards his old bedroom - the room Thomas now insisted on occupying. Austin walked to the kitchen, needing as much space from Peter as possible.

He loved Peter more than anything. _Nothing _could change that. Peter could turn into a serial killer for all Austin cared, and he would still be there for him, picking up the boy's broken pieces and putting them back together. To Austin, he would always be the little boy who insisted on a chapter of Percy Jackson every night before bed.

Of course, that all stopped the day Ally left. But details were details.

He popped himself an aspirin while he was in the kitchen, figuring he'd probably get a headache later on anyways. He meandered to his room and pulled out one of his sharp tuxes - a dark blue one that gave the slightest impression of a sailor. By the time he was changed, Thomas was pounding on his door.

"Dad let's go!"

Austin couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face.

He had known Thomas since the boy was two, and officially adopted him when he was five. As a result, he sort of was always like the boy's actual father to him. While the other children remembered their previous families, Thomas was the only one who truly knew no other family than Austin. Resulting in him occasionally calling him dad.

"I'm coming," Austin amusedly shouted in return, before heading out to his living room. Both of his youngest boy were already there, Thomas in a black tux, and Peter wearing a dark green one. Thomas smiled up at Austin, while Peter's eyes didn't move from his phone.

"Can we take the Benz?" Thomas asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on his heels. Austin laughed.

"Sure thing," He smiled, grabbing a specific set of keys from his key drawer. The trio walked downstairs to the basement of Austin's complex, Thomas chattering the whole way, telling Peter everything that had happened at school. Peter smiled at Thomas's enthusiasm - a rare sight now a days.

"You can take shot-gun," Peter smiled at Thomas when they reached the deep blue vehichle. Thomas gaped at his older brother.

"You serious man?" His excitement was pouring out of him. Peter laughed before ruffling his hair.

"Course," The blonde teenager chuckled, before hoping in the back. Austin didn't miss how he pulled out his phone as soon as Thomas shut his door for him.

"Awesome," Thomas smiled, before climbing into the chrome-leather upholstry. He was following in the footsteps of his older brothers Keenan and Kainoah in that matter. He had quite the infinity for cars.

The trio drove in silence. It was a thick, uncomfortable tension, and yet Thomas was oblivious to it as he always was. They arrrived with only a few minutes to spare, and Austin tossed the keys to the valet.

Elise's showcase was being held at the Grande - a luxurious hotel which had sponsered Elise's projects throughout the years. As soon as the three of them walked through the door, the reporters went crazy.

Peter, as usual, just scowled and pushed through them - rather rudely of course. He made a beeline for his sister, muttered a congratulations, dodged a hug, and made his way to the bar. He was underaged, but Austin didn't miss the wad of bills Peter pressed into the bar man's hand.

Thomas was slightly more civil. He smiled politely and waved, but declined all questions before heading towards Elise. He didn't quite make it though, as he found himself intercepted by Annabeth.

Austin wasn't quite so lucky. He spent a good five minutes talking to the reporters, most of them pushing onto topics he didn't want to discuss. He did tell them that he was working on a collaboration with Starr records just to make Ronny happy, though he said it with a tight smile. It was only when Elise stepped in front of the crowd and started her introduction speech, could Austin escape the press.

Although the lights dimmed slightly, there was still more than enough light to see her marvellous paintings. While the majority of the crowd hung onto Elise's every word, a few wondered around and looked at her artwork. Austin found himself a part of that crowd.

"Most definitely her best one yet, eh?" Austin recognized the voice behind him, even before they wrapped their arms around his waist. Austin turned with a small smile.

"Most definitely," Austin agreed with Kalei. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a couple weeks."

Kalei smiled, but it was a sad smile which didn't escape Austin's notice. "Been busy with mid-terms," She admitted. "Plus Elise has been a little high strung these past few weeks, so Anna and I have been helping her along."

The eldest of Austin's younger sisters, Annalei was the same age as Elise - twenty three. The two had been inseperable since middle school. Kalei, being only two years younger, was easily added to their group. They all shared an apartment a few blocks from Austin's, as Kalei did not want to share a dorm with her brothers at university. It was an easy way for Austin to keep tabs on the girls as well.

"I can imagine," Austin murmered, before pulling Kalei into another hug. But this one was different. He held her close, the same way he used to when she had a nightmare, or scraped a knee. "I love you, Kalei. And I hope you know that. Even when I appeared preoccupied with other things. I love all of you so much."

Austin could feel Kalei nod. "We know, Austin," She pulled away with a teary smile. "And we get why it can be hard sometimes. But even Peter cares about you. He just doesn't want you to know it."

Austin chuckled slightly at that. "I don't know what to do with that boy sometimes."

"Send him to Neverland?" Kalei joked. When Peter had been younger, he had claimed himself to be Peter Pan, running around in Ally's green tights. Green tights which he burned when he was nine.

"Somehow," Austin muttered, "I think he's already stuck there."

"I can hear you, y'know," a grumpy voice cut through their conversation. Austin turned to see said boy scowling at them. Austin stared awkwardly at his second youngest, but Kalei merely rolled her eyes before reaching up and ruffling Peter's hair. It was funny, because he was nearly a good head taller than her.

"We love you too," Kalei grinned at her brother sarcastically, even though her eyes stayed seriously. Peter murmered something under his breath, but simply crossed his arms and scowled at his older sister.

"Where's your brothers?" Peter finally asked.

"Flirting with the reporters as always," Kalei laughed. "Have you seen Thalia? She has one of my notepads which I left in her car, and I need to get it back."

"I saw her with her boyfriend," Peter called over his shoulder, as he began to walk away. Austin's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"_Boyfriend?!" _He exclaimed, the word foreign on his tongue. But Elise only smiled at him innocently, before caling over her shoulder as she scampered away.

"Can't talk gotta go Austin!" She shouted, before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Austin flabbergasted, and unsure whether Peter was joking or not. He walked up to Elise, who was speaking to a fancy looking couple. Austin interjected a quick apology, before pulling Elise away while she protested.

"Austin!" The blonde woman scowled as he nearly man handled her to a secluded area near a smaller of her paintings. "They were a sponser couple!"

"Does Thalia have a boyfriend?" he words came tumbling out in a slightly hysterical mess. Elise smirked, before rolling her green eyes.

"Well hello to you too. I'm so glad you're enjoying _my _showcase, I put a lot of effort into it," She retorted sarcastically, not dissimilar to Kalei. Austin rolled his eyes, before giving her a quick hug.

"Hello, it's a great showcase, I hope you've been doing well, blah, blah, blah, does Thalia have a boyfriend?" He repeated. Elise merely shook her head in exhasperation at Austin.

"If you must know, then technically the answer is no," Elise finally conceded, hands on her hips. "But there is a guy."

Austin's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Why don't you go ask her yourself!" Elise threw her hands up in the air, before gesturing to the refreshment table. "Or a better thought, why don't you just leave her _be."_

"Are you kidding me?" Austin growled, his eyes locking onto the black haired girl who was standing _way _too near to the dark haired man for Austin's liking. "Look at him. He's riff raff."

Elise rolled her eyes before kissing Austin's cheek. "If you say so."

The blonde started to move off, no doubt to mingle with a few more guests. But Austin's hand shot out of it's own accord and grabbed her wrist. "Ellie?" He grabbed the woman's attention. "I do mean it though. This is an amazing showcase."

Elise smiled up at Austin. "Thanks dad," She said gently, using the title she rarely gave him although it was the truest title she could give him. Austin smiled, before frowning again.

"And that dress is _way _too short on you by the way."

Elise laughed good naturedly, before shrugging off Austin's hand and returning to the crowd. While Austin smiled for a moment, confusion creased his brow. He _hadn't _been joking. Her dress was a good two inches above her knee.

He put his hands in his pockets, before turning his sights onto where he had last seen Thalia at the food table. But his eyes narrowed when he couldn't find either her, or the boy she was talking to. He scanned the room quickly, but other than Peter aiming a spitball at Annabeth and Thomas while they chatted in the corner, and Keenan and Kainoah by the bar flirting true to form with a couple of reporters, he found nothing of interest. They were gone. His scowl deepened on his face.

Thalia was _so _dead next time he saw her.

**Hey everyone! Good to be back :) Have to say, I was NOT expecting such a positive review on this fic! I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far. Just to clarify a few things to those who haven't read any of my stories before, Thalia, Elise, Kalei, Keenan, Kainoah, Peter, and Thomas are all children who have been adopted and raised by Austin. If you want to find out more about who they are, I have posted a CHARACTER BIO for all of my OC's in my profile. Hope that clears up any confusion.**

**Here's a couple questions you all had ;)**

**Q. IS ALLY DEAD?**

**A. Haha, no. I can see how so many of you would come to that conclusion after I reread what I posted, but no. Ally is very much living. She will be introduced in either the next chapter, or the one following. Depends how much I write for the next chapter.**

**Q. Are the kids all grown up?**

**A. YES. This story is taking place approximately 16 YEARS after The Adventure of a Lifetime. Austin (And Ally once I introduce her) are 32, Thalia is 26, Elise and Annalei are 23, the Triplets are 21, Peter is 19 almost 20, and Thomas and Annabeth are 17.**

**Q. PETER BURNED THE PJO BOOKS?!**

**A. Yes, yes he did. As I will explain farther along in the story, Peter has been affected the most by something that has happened in the past... something to do with Ally... I'm not saying anything more.**

**Q. Are you still doing Oh Yeah Totally Hormonal?**

**A. Absolutely! What I meant by my last author's note, was that this fic is the last Austin and Ally fic I'll PUBLISH. But not certainly the last one I'll update. No, OYTH is still in the works, don't worry. I'm going to update that one pretty soon. And for those of you who weren't aware, that's the sequel for Oh Yeah Totally Normal.**

**Q. Will you still read Austin and Ally fanfic?**

**A. Of course! I've read most of them already, but doesn anyone have any suggestions?**

**Wow. Anyways, hope that clears everything up. I'm really looking forward to this fic. As I've said, this will be QUITE different from my previous ones, as it will tell a more mature story. But I hope everyone likes it all the same. Make sure you check out that Character Bio, and let me know if you want me to add anything.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews and support!**

**AAG1D over and out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's P.O.V.**

He sipped at the Starbucks grande chai tea latte with a pump of rasberry, curling his nose in distaste as he swallowed the overly sweetly spiced drink. But despite how bad it tasted, it filled his bones with warmth, and seeing as how Thalia had hid the last of his vodka, he was stuck with more conventional ways of warming himself.

The afternoon was a bitter one. Austin was fully awake due to his rare sobriety the evening before, and was now paying the consequences as he was fully aware of the bitter breeze biting at his collar.

He tightened the leather jacket, wishing he owned a parka. For a September day the sky was a drizzly gray, and most people paid him no heed as he meandered through the busy streets. The metal on his ring finger felt to be freezing.

It was amazing, he thought, how life seemed to spin on for so many people. And yet for him, it had halted. Everything was revolving around one point, but that point was now gone, leaving him in chaos and clutching at fragments of memories.

He took another sip of of his drink.

In all truth, he really had no idea where he was going, or what he was doing. After Elise's showcase, the odd family had all headed back to Austin's place for a slightly pathetic after-party. Austin had invited his sisters, which resulted in chaos per usual. Kalei, Elise and Annalei gossiped all night, while Thalia sat in the kitchen for most of the night, sorting everyone's taxes as she didn't trust anyone else with them. Austin tried speaking with her for a bit, trying to get some information about her boyfriend. She merely handed him her calculator, and told him to add up her spreadsheet.

He left her alone for the rest of the night.

Peter passed out on Austin's couch early on, leaving Austin with the sneaking suspiscion that something other than exhaustion was at work in his son. With a frown, Austin searched the boy's backpack, but came up with nothing other than a few empty bottles of scotch, and a wickedly sharp knife, thankfully. Unfortunately, half way through the evening Peter shifted on the couch, freeing a discarded napkin from his pocket. On further inspection, Austin sighed as his fingers came away powdery.

That put a damper on his evening.

As usual, Keenan and Kainoah kept up to their usual tricks all evening - eavesdropping on the girls for a little while, before ultimately opting to draw on Peter's face with jiffy instead. Austin didn't bother reprimanding them, as he felt it was just punishment for Peter's stupidity.

Thomas and Annabeth were an entirely different story. Being bestfriends, they both crashed on Thomas's bed, as they so often did when Annabeth slept over. Being the paranoid big brother/father that he was, Austin insisted that they kept the door open, much to Thomas's chargrin.

Annabeth didn't mind, and merely started working on her homework. Thomas groaned in typical fashion, and ended up sprawling out over her, falling asleep at some point. When Austin had checked in on them later in the evening, Annabeth's toes were blue from his weight on her legs, and she was using his back as a table for her numerous papers. Her blonde hair was askew, and she had her pencil between her teeth while she flipped furiously through her textbook. Thomas's light snores were the only thing breaking the silence.

Left to his own devices, Austin considered calling his bestfriend Dez up, before deciding that he would probably be with Trish, and the last thing Austin had wanted was to deal with Trish. And so, he fell asleep without even a shot of tequila.

It certainly made the morning interesting.

He awoke early for a change, which was actually before seven despite the late night he had. His head was abnormally clear, and his body didn't feel like hell.

Of course, Annabeth was already in the kitchen when he arrived.

Sometimes, he swore his sister was a robot.

But, she handed him a cup of black coffee, so in the end, it didn't matter.

For the first time in a while, Austin made breakfast for his whole family. Annabeth ended up taking over making the pancakes, as the few Austin made turned into black disks. But he had at least stirred the orange juice, so he figured that had counted for something.

By eight most of his kids had trickled in at the smell of food. Thalia had strolled into the kitchen first, completely dressed and looking like she could take on anything. Keenan and Kainoah were worst for wear, both sporting a series of black marks on their faces. But in comparison, they had nothing on their younger brother.

Peter looked like hell, and Austin suspected that he looked similar to his son on most mornings. It wasn't just Kainoah's moustache and Keenan's doodles. Peter's face was gaunt and his dirty blonde hair was sticking to his head in tufts. His skeletal hands clenched the cup of coffee that Annabeth handed him painfully, and his eyes were devoid of emotion.

Austin recalled the powdered napkin from the night before, and his mouth set in a thin line as he reminded himself to have a chat with his second youngest.

The girls that trailed in after were in various states of consciousness. Just before breakfast was ready, Annabeth ran to wake up Thomas. What followed was a girlish scream, several curse words, and Annabeth's laugh.

Breakfast was... nice. It had been a long while since they had all aten together, and once Peter downed several cups of coffee, he was joining in with his brothers' banter. For a few moments, Austin could almost pretend that their life had turned out differently. That _she _hadn't left.

That all ended rather quickly, of course.

In no time at all, Thalia was running for the door, papers in hand. The girls were quick to follow, something about a sale. Needing to make up for an exam they misssed, Keenan and Kainoah begrudingly left a short while after that, headed towards the University. Peter snuck out sometime during all of the commotion.

Left with the younguns, Austin cleaned up the kitchen with Annabeth's help. Thomas fell asleep on his barstool.

The entire time that they cleaned grease from pots Annabeth babbled in the way that she tended to. Everything and anything she informed Austin about, whether it had any relevance to her life or not. It was one of the things Austin loved about his youngest sister so much - she had such an open line of communication with him. Peter ought to follow her example sometimes.

But even that had to end when Annabeth dragged Thomas out of our apartment by his ear, sputtering some nonesense about needing to visit the library. Thomas had groaned in complaint, but followe dhis bestfriend obediently, and Austin saw him grab her bag on the way out too.

He had the sneaking suspiscion that it wasn't as arduous as Thomas claimed it to be.

Left with his thoughts, Austin had fled his apartment. He had wandered a bit, which brought him to his current predicament.

He took another sip of his Starbucks drink.

As always the sickly sweet liquid permeated his mouth, making him want to gag as it headed down. A couple of passerbys shot him strange looks, no doubt due to his own strange face. He sighed before tossing the empty cup into a trash bin.

He checked his phone, before deciding to head towards the studio Ronny had texted him the address too. He was almost there when a familiar mop of dirty blonde hair caught his attention.

With a sigh, Austin took a quick detour.

Per usual, Peter was up to no good behind the dumpster in the alley. He had some techno funk blasting from his phone speakers, and a spray can was in his hand as he vandalized the studio wall. He hadn't changed since the morning, and in the sunlight, his baggy pants looked like they were gonna fall off. Not to mention the ridiculous hoodie which was eating Austin's son alive.

"Do I want to know what you're writing?" Austin pinched the bridge of his nose when he came closer. He could make out a couple swear words, but that was about it. Peter didn't even look up from his creation.

"Probably not," The rebellious teen remarked, bending down and picking up a red can from his bag at his feet. "Don't ya have a meeting to be at?"

Austin scowled. "Peter," He warned.

The teen sighed, finally turning to Austin. Austin didn't miss the dialation of his pupils.

"Are you high?" Austin asked incredulously, stepping closer and pulling the boy's hood off the get a better look. Peter tried to turn away his face, but his reaction was too slow. The evidence was clear in the sunlight. "Peter," Austin whispered dejectedly.

"So?" Peter tried not to care, but Austin could see that he was at least a little ashamed. "It's no different then when you're drunk off of your ass."

"Yes, actually, it is," Austin's mood darkened. "You know what this path will lead you to Peter. We need to get you help."

"I don't need help!" Peter nearly screamed, clutching his paint canister so tightly that Austin was afraid it would explode. Austn tried to catch his wrist, but the boy pulled it away. Austin frowned, but picked up Peter's bag.

"Then you don't need this either," Austin ripped the spray paint from the boy's hands, before tossing it into the rucksack and closing it. Peter just scowled.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" His words were a bitter, angry whisper, that made Austin flinch. Nonetheless, he stared at his son protectively.

"Because I care about you."

Peter just broke into sharp laughter. "Oh, that's rich. Please you only care about your next drink."

"That's not true, Peter," Austin tried to convince his son. "We're family."

"Family," Peter scoffed, pulling up his hood again and turning to walk away. "We stopped being that ten years ago."

Before Austin could protest he was left alone in the alleyway, Peter's rucksack a heavy burden on his shoulders. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, doing his best not to scream.

When had everything gotten so complicated?

Of course the answer to that was simple. It was really the answer to everything.

Austin scowled and headed to the studio. On the way he shot a text off to Thalia, asking her to pick up and look after Peter. His eldest complied without question, used to such scenarios.

By the time he finally got into the studio, his day had gone from promising to horrid all in the course of five minutes. Scowling, he recieved directions from the clerk up to the meeting room, before trudging up the stairs dejectedly.

At first arrival, the room where he was told to wait was empty. He checked the room number again, just to be sure, before entering and making himself comfortable. He tossed Peter's backpack onto a chair, before sitting at the piano stool himself. He wasn't quite sure when everyone would arrive, in all honesty. He just hoped it was soon so that he could stop at the bar downstairs.

Out of boredom his fingers skimmed across the keys in a fluid motion, drinking in the sound. He had to admit that it was relieving. Rolling his shoulders, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a quick play through. He chose one of his newer songs which he hadn't released yet, before getting down to work.

_This is the hardest story, that I've ever told,_

_No hope, no love, no glory, happy endings gone forever more_

_I, feel as if I'm wasting_

_And I, have wasted every day_

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending,_

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending_

He had barely played the last chord in his stanza, when incessant clapping jolted him in surprise. He nearly fell off of the stool as he turned around with wide eyes.

"Austin Moon, pleasure to meet you," A middle aged man in a suit entered the room. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jimmy Starr, owner of Starr records."

Austin smiled as he stood up to shake Jimmy's hand. "Nice to meet you," He intoned politely.

"Is that a new song?" Jimmy inquired, gesturing to the piano where Austin had just been playing. Said man shrugged.

"It's not finished," He admitted. "Just got a bit of it together."

"Either way it sounds marvelous," Jimmy smiled as Austin saw Sienna come bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" She shouted in a scatterbrained way. She was lugging the case which Austin knew held her Martin, and her arms were full of papers with half-dashed lyricsscrawled all over them. "I lost track of time."

"No problem," Jimmy chuckled. "My artists aren't even here yet. By the way, Ronny called me and informed me that he won't be able to make today. Hope that doesn't mess things up too much."

_Of course, _Austin mentally scowled. _I have to be the one tortured and he gets off easy._

"Not at all!" Sienna settled herself down, too cheery for Austin's liking. The twenty-two year old always had a never ending amount of energy it seemed. Funny how it seemed to evaporate once one hit thirty.

Austin settled himself down onto the one couch in the room, pulling out his phone. Annabeth had sent him a picture of her and Thomas at the library. She was smiling giddily, while Thomas looked like he was dying. Austin couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them.

While he sent back a quick text, he heard the room door open and close, and two sets of footsteps come in. "Sorry we're late Jimmy," A female voice made Austin's blood run cold and his fingers freeze on his keypad. Sick to his stomach, Austin looked up slowly.

A couple had walked into the room, the man's arm thrown lazily across the woman's shoulders. The man was vaguely familiar - some country singer that Elise had been obsessed with as a teenager. But it was the woman who was staring at Jimmy who caught his attention. Even dyed an atrocious blonde colour, Austin would recognize those curls anywhere.

He felt like the air was stolen from his lungs.

"Ally?" Austin croaked in disbelief.

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**You all saw that coming, didn't you? ;D**

**Haha, sorry it took so long for the update, if you read my other Auslly fic, Oh Yeah Totally Hormonal, then you'd know how hectic my life is. If not, let's just say that we shouldn't expect any updates any time soon.**

**Anyways, at least we're finally getting int the action :) Anyone recognize the parallel between this fic and the first one? Haha, if not, don't stress it. It was really for my own amusement more than anything. By the way, in case anyone was wondering, the song used in this chapter is Happy Ending by Mika.**

**Q: How old was Austin when he adopted the kids?**

**A: When he was around twenty, or so. I haven't actually specified a date in my mind. But around there he and Ally adopted the kids. Thomas was about five when it happened, and he's the youngest. But to be clear, even though the kids weren't adopted till then,Austin's been taking care of them since he was sixteen.**

**Q: Were Austin and Ally married?**

**A: NO. They were engaged and then stuff happened which will be brought to light later on.**

**Q: What could've happened to Peter?!**

**A: Haha, well, you see, I took all of the feels, and threw them at Peter. Decided to spice some things up a little bit. I'd tell you he has a happy ending... but I haven't decided if he actually is going to or not yet.**

**Q: Is Peter portrayed as Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time?**

**A: Darn, you caught me. Yes he is, because Robbie Kay is amazing. I've sort've been addicted to Peter Pan/OC fanfiction lately, and I guess it's bleeding through. Can you blame me though? Peter Pan is amazing in that show!**

**Hope that answers all of your questions :) As always, I'll try to post as soon as possible, but no promises. And best remember, Laddie:**

**Pan never fails.**

**P.S. Does anyone else ship Outlaw Queen as hard as I do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's P.O.V.**

He was going to be sick. His line of sight travelled back to the clasped hands of Ally and the other male, before racing back up to meet Ally's eyes again. She was different in real life. The pictures he had seen her post on Instagram and Twitter and such made her differences less harsh. But in the light of day they were unmistakable to Austin. He could no longer pretend that they were just for photoshoots.

Her once dark hair was dyed an ugly blonde colour which was considered 'In Style' for females. But on her it just made her appear washed out. Her lips were painted a gaudy red, and her eyes were covered in sparkly lashes that near tickled her cheekbones they were so long. But worst of all, a nose piercing jumped from her pale flesh.

Austin _hated _nose rings.

Although she was thirty-two, Austin could see why she attracted fans of all age groups. Even though her music was mature, she could've still easily been mistaken as a twenty year old by the way she dressed. It made Austin curl his lip in distaste. Her white crop top exposed her (Also pierced, much to his dismay) navel, and hung low in the front. He didn't even know why she bothered to put a shirt on, seeing as how the material was also so thin that anyone could make out the lacey material of her push-up underneath.

And don't even get him started on her skirt.

While Austin always thought Ally had the curves to show, it didn't necesarily mean that she _should _show them. And yet the red leather pencil skirt hugged her butt before flaring and cutting out abruptly above her thighs. Thighs which were definitely tanned out of a bottle. And tying her entire outfit together were black five inch heels, that nearly brought her to Austin's height.

It was all just so _wrong._

Austin didn't know what to think. It was like she was going to a brothel, not to work.

But, even with her horrible fashion statements, and poorly coloured hair, beneath all of that, she was still the most beautiful girl Austin had ever seen. Because her _eyes _were still innocent. No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, those brown doe-eyes betrayed to Austin just how much she hadn't truly changed.

And they gave him hope.

Hope which was then squashed when she turned to Jimmy with fear and hate in her eyes.

"_What," _She hissed the word, "Is _he _doing here?"

"_Me?" _The harsh whisper left Austin's throat in a growl, years of sadness drowned out by the rage of pain she uncovered within him. "What- Who's _this?"_

"Hey, hey," Jimmy's deep voice stepped between the two. Austin only then realized that he at some point had moved to his feet and located himself mere inches away from her, hands clenched at his sides. As the rest of the room faded back into focus, he realized everyone was staring at the two ofthem like they might explode. Austin thought they might just be right.

"Jimmy?" Ally prompted again, her eyes never wavering from Austin's. He tried to pick out the onslaught of emotions rolling from her. Anger. Pain. Betrayal - although he suspected that one was more directed towards Jimmy than himself. And strangely enough, sadness. Austin wanted to scoff at that one.

"Look Ally," Jimmy placed he free hand on her shoulder. "We all know that you and Austin have a bit of a history. That was why we didn't tell you. But this is for the betterment of the company. Everyone in this room has already signed contracts saying you will work together. So the sooner we produce this album, the sooner you can all go on your seperate ways. Understand?"

Ally finally broke her stare at Austin just long enough to glare daggers at Jimmy. He wouldn't be alone. Austin was planning on chewing Ronny out for this later on. "Understood," She finally grumbled, and Austin didn't miss the way her hand tightened around the other guy's.

Jimmy smiled and stepped back, as though all the tension in the room had diffused. It hadn't. "Great. Introductions then. Austin and Ally, you obviously know eachother. This is Gavin," Jimmy gestured to the male holding Ally's hand, giving Austin a 'Play Nice' glare, "And that's Sienna," He gestured over to where Sienna was staring at them. She gave a little wave, to which Ally offered a soft smile. "Now that that's out of the way," He walked towards the door, "I have other business to attend to. So I'll leave you guys to be friendly."

Before anyone could protest, Jimmy was gone. Austin heard the distinct click of the door shutting. A thick silence settled in the room and threatened to drown them as they all shifted uncomfortably.

"So," Sienna offered an awkward smile as Ally and Gavin took a seat. "It's really nice to meet you guys. I'm a big fan. Didn't realize you were dating though. When did that happen?" She tried for small talk. Austin really wished that the younger writer didn't.

"Thanks," Gavin spoke up, and Austin almost keeled over and died. He had always found his voice irritating when Elise was into him, but in real life it was about a thousand times worse. His (Fake) country accent grated on Austin's ears, and rubbed salt down his nerves. He fought the urge to physically cringe. "We've only been going out for a week, but we haven't gone public with it yet. Taking our time," He smiled in a sickening way at Ally.

Austin scoffed.

Out loud.

He bit back another as all eyes turned to him. "Sorry," He pretended to cough. "Cold going around."

Gavin, being the idiot that Austin had deemed him, smiled sympathetically while Ally just narrowed her eyes, not believing Austin for a second. Austin was the one to avert his gaze this time. It was hard staring at her. For the most part, he wanted to kill her in any humane (And inhumane) way possible. Not just for leaving him without an explanation, but for leaving the _kids. _The bag full of spray paint, and most likely drugs come to think of it, was proof enough of what she did to Peter.

But there was this other part of him, a really small part which was tucked away from sunlight, that wanted to cry, and beg her for answers. To hug her and kiss her, and never let her go, because she belonged with him. It was supposed to be Austin and Ally. It was the same part of himself that played make-believe and read Percy Jackson. The part of him that Ally had discovered all those years ago.

Unfortunately, the majority was winning out over the minority. So bitter anger and sarcasm it was.

His phone vibrated in his hand. He almost forgot it was there.

Absentmindedly, he tapped the screen and opened the message.

"You know," Ally's voice made his fingers hover to a pause over his keyboard, although he didn't dare look up. "It's rude to be on your phone when in the company of others. We're _supposed _to be getting to know eachother."

"You know," Austin raised his voice in a poor mimick of Ally's while he continued texting. Kainoah could be an idiot sometimes. "It's also considered rude to leave someone at the freaking alter on their wedding day," Although he tried for a light tone, it came out bitter and sharp. He sighed. Oh well.

At his words the tension in the atmosphere seemed to thicken. He was fairly aware of Ally shifting uncomfortably in her seat, but he didn't care. She deserved far more than just some discomfort for what she did.

"I had my reasons," Ally cleared her throat and continued after a minute more. Austin had to stop and take a deep breath, the muscle in his jaw twitching. It took all of his self-control not to huck his phone at her head for pursuing that conversation. "I no longer loved you, and I didn't want to subject either of us to that life style."

Austin let out a laugh, clutching his phone so tight the screen threatened to crack, and the buttons nearly popped off. "That's complete _bull," _He snarled.

"Who are you to decide that?" Ally's voice was high in scorn, and Austin could pretty much see the stone walls forming around her.

"Oh, I don't know," Austin feigned ignorance before coming in with a scathing remark himself. "Perhaps the bestfriend you left behind?"

"You're not my best friend," Ally retort was just as bitter.

Austin let out another cruel laugh. "That's right. You left her too."

"_Hey!" _Gavin spoke up, finally cutting the both of them off. "_Clearly, _the two of you need a few minutes to sort some stuff out. When you're ready, Sienna and I will be downstairs in the Bistro, working on ideas for the sound of the album, okay?"

"Fine," A strangled noise finally emitted from Ally's throat after a pause, before she sent another fiery glare at Austin. "We won't need more than a minute."

Cue another scoff from Austin. He went back to texting his son.

Gavin and Sienna left silently. Just in time for Austin's phone to ding with an email. His heart sunk, pain and sadness replacing his anger as he read the message from Thalia.

_Couldn't find him soon enough, Sorry. Down on Forty-Third, as usual. But they need your signature to pick him up this time. Something about it being his third offense in a month or something like that. Have to go to work, but I already posted bail so he should be ready when you swing by. Sorry again for the inconvenience. Love Thals._

_P.S. Did you know that he's been using? I'm calling a family meeting tonight. Things have gone way too far. And I'm not just referring to Peter._

Wonderful. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was this. But he knew better to say no to Thalia. He started sending her a quick confirmation text, when Ally started speaking again.

"Look, Austin, I know I left without any warning, and that was bad on my part," He watched as she bit her lip, a nervous tick he guessed she never kicked. "But we need to move forward with our lives now. Not live in the past. I think that working on this album will be good. It'll allow us to cut away any loose strings," She said rather definitely with a nod of her head, not meeting his eyes. He scowled as he bent to pick up Peter's bag.

"Whatever you say," He brushed past her rudely, pocketing his phone and heading out the door. He heard her move, quick to follow.

"Where are you going?" Ally's question echoed in the wide hall, as he turned to the nearest window. He opened it without looking at her, before climbing out onto the fire escape. The scent of exhaust was thick in the air, and he inhaled deeply, glad to be smelling anything but her overly strong perfume.

"Moving forward," He returned sarcastically, as he started to scale down the tall building precariously. She made no move to follow, but he could tell that she was still at the window, shouting down at him.

"The Bistro's the other way, and besides, why are you going this way?" Her question made Austin pause, he looked up a flight to the window where she was at, and he couldn't help the defeated air which surrounded him.

"Because I'm not going to the Bistro," Austin rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I'd rather not be followed by the Papparazzi to where I'm going."

"Why?" Ally retorted, crossing her arms. "Are you gonna go cry in a corner now because you got turned down?"

"No," Austin ground his teeth, before continuing his climb down.

"Then why?" Her voice was getting softer behind him. He didn't even bother to look back as he shouted over his shoulder.

"Because I have to go bail Peter, _my _son, out of jail. Not all of us move in a positive direction when pushed forward, Ally," The last of his sentence faded into the noise of traffic, but he finished it anyways, mostly for himself. "You would've known that, had you been here."

**BLAH! Sorry, this chapter was a nuisance to write. I've changed the characters so much from the ones I've created, that sometimes it's hard to figure out what they're going to do, even for me. Hope you all liked it though :)**

**Q. Does this have anything to do with the amnesia Ally got in my previous story?**

**A. No. Austin probably wishes it does, but unfortunately no.**

**Q. Will the kids find out?**

**A. Eventually, yes. In fact, some stuff might be mentioned at the family meeting next chapter.**

**Q. Will Austin and Ally get back together, and will that help Peter with his depression?**

**A. I don't know. About the Peter thing I mean. Although I haven't quite decided yet if Austin and Ally will get a happy ending either. All in good time, my friends. All in good time.**

**That's all for this week! Anyone else DYING for R5's new album? THREE DAYS! Also, ROSS IS 19! Craziness. I've been following them since he was 15, right around the sametime Austin and Ally came out I think. Speaking of... season 4 in less than a month! Soooooooooooo excited :)**

**I'm also extremely glad that so many of you like Thomas and Annabeth. I do to :) **


End file.
